


Eyes Like A Trigger

by Nevcolleil



Category: The Flash
Genre: M/M, PWP, The Author Regrets Nothing, seriously though watch the rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year ago, if you'd told Barry he would ever be here like this... he probably would have flipped you off. (Or how being with Eddie is like running: exactly what he needs.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Like A Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> This fic deserves its rating. The boys don't get up to anything I'd call "kinky", but I don't leave much to the imagination.

A year ago, if you'd told him that a tough-as-nails detective - so hot the squad guys used to call him "Detective Pretty Boy" - would one day be here with Barry like this, shoving Barry down onto his back on a bed that isn't his, lips curved in a dirty promise, blue eyes like a trigger on Barry's naked body, setting off all sorts of reactions... Barry wouldn't have believed it.

Of course, a lot of unbelievable things have happened to Barry in the past year.

This thing with Eddie isn't even the most incredible - at least not while Barry is here, where he can _feel_ the truth of it; where Eddie nudges Barry's feet apart and then kneels in-between. Eddie climbs up to Barry on his knees, walking his hands along Barry's body the whole time - squeezing Barry's ankles, rubbing Barry's calves, exploring Barry's thighs - spreading Barry's legs further open around himself as he goes.

It's like Eddie _knows_ how his slow touches tease the energy always strumming now just under Barry's skin - how it's a kind of sweet torture to hold Barry here like this and _make_ him wait to get Eddie just where he wants him.

Only practice, a lot and _a lot_ of practice - back from before Barry had this, when he was pretty hopeless that he would ever get close to having it - keeps Barry from coming at least twice by the time Eddie settles his body on top of Barry's. Eddie's eyes are like a hand themselves, and they _grip_ every inch of Barry that they touch.

Not to mention that, if Eddie Thawne is "pretty" _with_ his clothes on... then he's a freaking masterpiece when he's naked, and he feels like art looks when he stretches out on top of Barry like this, so that Barry can feel every part of him at once - _every_ part. Barry groans like he's dying, but he's learned how Eddie wants this to work, so he doesn't move his hands from beside his head to touch without Eddie's cue.

His reward is one of Eddie's brightest smiles, and then Eddie kisses him with all of the lack of restraint that had been missing from his slow progress up Barry's body - deep and fast and hungry. It's a kiss like a case of whiplash, strong enough to lay Barry up for an hour - and for Barry, an hour is an eternity.

 _This_ is Barry's cue, and he moans as he takes it. He runs his hands down Eddie's strong back, slower than Barry does most anything these days, too greedy for the smooth skin under his fingertips - stretched over cords of muscle that make Barry's mouth go dry - to go fast.

Then Barry hums as Eddie moves their kiss away from his mouth, lips hard but careful as he nips and sucks his way along Barry's jaw, down the arch of Barry's neck. Barry's fingers stop and dig into the small of Eddie's back as Eddie cocks his head and opens his mouth around Barry's adam's apple, biting down gently but firmly on the most delicate part of Barry's throat. Barry rolls his hips too, unable to stop himself, growing _exponentially_ harder at the strangely feral (read: _hot_ ) move.

Eddie meets Barry hips in a roll of his own and groans so deep and so low he might as well be _growling_. Barry tries but fails not to whimper, grabbing onto Eddie's ass - suddenly all about _anything_ but slow - and Eddie chuckles against Barry's collarbone.

"Fuck, Barry," Eddie drawls in his sultry voice. "I knew I should have had you suck me first to take the edge off."

For some guys, that would be a douche thing to say, but Eddie is smiling cheekily down at Barry as he says it, eyes soft, and then he places a sweet kiss on Barry's lips.

"First of all," Barry says, pausing between words to kiss his own trail down the side of Eddie's face - across his stubbled cheek, his strong jaw, the slope of his throat, "' _Fuck Barry_ sounds like a plan to me." Eddie huffs out a laugh that turns dirty when Barry nips at a spot that always gets to him. 

"And second...," Barry continues, grinning up at Eddie. "That can still be arranged."

This time, Eddie laughs for real as Barry grabs onto Eddie's hips and uses just a _smidge_ of his speed to flip them. Enough that he doesn't give himself away, but that he can successfully reverse his position with Eddie's without hurting himself.

"I will never figure out how you do that," Eddie chuckles, missing the momentary dimming of Barry's smile as Barry hides what's left of it in a kiss.

"Physics," Barry mostly lies, stopping Eddie's laughter with a kiss to the center of his chest, wriggling his nose at the tickle of Eddie's chest hair.

How something can tickle and turn him on at the same time is what Barry will never figure out - one of many mysteries wrapped up in this man Barry hadn't caught himself wanting until suddenly he was _needing_ him like nothing else.

Next Barry stops Eddie's breath, his lips reaching Eddie's navel and his tongue starting to get in on the action as Barry shifts to crouch between Eddie's legs, hands sliding up the insides of Eddie's thighs.

Barry used up most of his patience waiting for Eddie to map the length of him, so he has none left for teasing Eddie in turn. He presses his face into the juncture of Eddie's thigh and torso, kissing the hot flesh there as Eddie bends and spreads his legs. Then he scatters a few more kisses in the places that make Eddie squirm and curse under his breath - the base of Eddie's cock, the swollen sac beneath.

Barry knows that if he looks up and sees Eddie now, Eddie will either be stretched back against his pillows, eyes closed, arms crossed beneath his head, lazily enjoying Barry's attention - or he will be halfway curled up off of his shoulders, so that he can watch Barry work, red-faced with want - Barry's witnessed both reactions before.

He strokes the length of Eddie's cock just once - just because he likes the feel of it - then hollows out his cheeks and sucks Eddie down, wrapping his lips as tightly as he can around as much of Eddie as he can fit in his mouth.

"God, Barry, that's good..."

The praise casts little sparks of pleasure inside of Barry that burn when Eddie's fingers find Barry's head, carding slowly through Barry's hair.

Between his own thighs, Barry's cock feels too full, jerks, and Barry moans around Eddie.

"Fuck, yes... Barry..."

A year ago, if you'd told Barry that one day he'd be knealing here like this, for the guy who had essentially stolen Iris from him while Barry was in his coma... the guy who had the Captain create a task force just for hunting Barry down - He probably would have flipped you off. A lot can happen in a year.

Barry throws himself into pulling as many deep, desperate noises out of Eddie as he can with his mouth, ignoring his own leaking cock as much as possible (Barry doesn't want to rush this. And, apparently, neither does Eddie.)

"Mmmmm, Barry, wait... Wait, Barry. Stop."

Barry knows Eddie's close - his thighs have started to tremble. Seeing the tiny shivers that pull tight in the muscles of Eddie's legs makes Barry pant both in sympathy and because it's unspeakably hot knowing he can make Eddie shake like that.

But Eddie tugs at Barry's hair. And through the haze of lust that a little hair-pulling can apparently send him into, Barry hears Eddie say, "Not yet. Get up here."

Barry moves in a daze, snapping to only when he sees Eddie reach over and grab a jar of lube out of his bedside table - and not just because the muscles in Eddie's sides stretch attractively when he twists.

Barry licks his lips, anticipation and adrenaline zinging through him on a loop, as he realizes what Eddie's planned for tonight.

It's not like it's a surprise. They've done this a couple of times now; Eddie's even hinted that one day they should try it the other way around. (On days they can't be together, Barry's jerked himself nearly raw thinking about it, but he doesn't trust his powers enough yet when it comes to that.)

But Barry had never gone all the way with a man before Eddie, and it's still a new enough thing to him that it scares Barry a little, even though he wants it - and _bad_ \- when Eddie looks up at him, uncertain.

"I thought we might-" Eddie starts, eyes reading Barry's reaction; then he changes track, "Hey, Bar, we don't have to, if you don't want to. We could just-"

Barry doesn't let him finish that sentence.

"I want to," he says, surging forward. He pulls Eddie into a kiss with a hand to either side of Eddie's face. "Hell, yes, I want to," he breathes into Eddie's parted lips.

Eddie's arms come up around him, the jar in his hand cold against Barry's back, where it gets trapped between Eddie's hand and him.

"Are you sure?" Eddie asks, so obviously trying not to sound like he's pressuring Barry that Barry grins through their kiss.

Barry straddles Eddie's lap, and Eddie lets him, their mouths joined the whole time. There's more than one way to prove Eddie's misunderstood his anxiousness, Barry figures.

"Yeah, I just get really hot thinking about it," Barry says, smirking at the ways Eddie's eyes widen a little - and darken a _lot_ \- at Barry's words.

"Do you?" Eddie drawls, voice going two octaves lower, in a way that makes Barry shiver. "Just imagine what having me inside you is gonna do." And he moves like he's going to lay Barry down again, but Barry holds on and stops him.

"Can you get me ready like this?" Barry asks, liking the idea of Eddie prepping him and holding him at the same time - his legs held open by Eddie's body, straddled beneath him. Eddie gives him another growl-like groan - the best kind of 'yes.'

From the first cool touch of Eddie's thick but gentle fingers behind his balls, to the point that Barry just can't wait anymore - as loose and ready as he has to be - they kiss, one arm each wrapped around the other. Eddie preps Barry with his free hand - slowly working Barry open with one finger, and then two, and then an excruciating three (so much and yet not _nearly_ enough.) With Barry's free hand he touches every part of Eddie he can get to, swallowing Eddie's moans as he reacts to both Barry's touch and the squeeze of Barry's body around his fingers.

Barry isn't exactly quiet himself. He whimpers, he gasps. Eddie knows just how to touch him and where. He says the hottest, filthiest things. He sounds so freaking confident, so in control of what he's doing to Barry - most of the time - but then his voice breaks around a groan when Barry sucks on a sensitive spot behind his ear or scratches at a nipple, and this makes Barry moan loudest of all.

" _Holy shit..._ I gotta be ready now, Eddie," Barry cries out when Eddie brushes his prostrate one time too many, and his cock won't be ignored any longer. " _Now_! Eddie, now!"

"Jesus, okay... Hold on..."

Eddie eases his fingers out of Barry with a shudder at the sound Barry makes at the loss. Barry is beyond glad that there's no condom to fumble with (they both got tested) because he doesn't think he could wait even a moment more.

" _Eddie_..."

"Goddamn, Allen," Eddie pants into Barry's shoulder as he doesn't try to lay Barry down again - just grabs him by the ass and lines Barry up with his cock - the name a universal signal that Barry isn't the only one losing patience. Not that Eddie sounds the least bit unhappy about that. "You're killing me."

"I _might_ , if you don't _oh god_..." Barry babbles, until Eddie has shifted them both into position at last, and pushes in much further than Barry has ever taken him on the first thrust before.

Gravity is a beautiful thing, Barry realizes, thankful he was too needy when he realized they would be trying a position he'd never tried before to worry about the mechanics of it..

"You were saying?" Eddie breathes, kissing just the corner of Barry's mouth, focused on taking Barry apart, obviously, brain cell by brain cell. His voice is a boast, playful like a smile, but Barry figures he's earned the right to brag.

"Yes," Barry moans, burying his face in the curve of Eddie's neck. He can feel the muscles in Eddie's shoulder shift against the side of his face as Eddie fucks up into him. "Just yes." He doesn't suppose it matters that the last part of what he says is too muffled to really make sense.

They move together for what feels like forever and no time at all, Barry relying on instinct and Eddie's reactions to guide his hips. Eddie acts like he can go on forever - like he's the one with the superpower - but Barry knows when he can't take much more.

That energy inside Barry always itching to run wants him to race for his release, to ride Eddie as fast as he can ride him - and that is _not_ how Eddie is going to learn Barry's secret.

Barry starts pushing at Eddie's hands on his hips.

"Harder..."

Eddie wordlessly grips him tight and pulls Barry down, harder, into his thrusts.

"Eddie, _harder_..."

"I don't want to hurt you," Eddie tells him, voice barely a puff of shallow breath, strain drawing out every word.

"Oh god, _please_ , Eddie-" 

"God, yes, there you go, baby..."

Barry's pretty sure that at least his face becomes a blur as he throws back his head and writhes - the orgasm that streaks through him is too powerful to control completely. But luckily Eddie's eyes have fluttered shut by this time, lashes fanned sweetly across the stubbled rise of his cheekbones, mouth open on a wordless cry as he comes right after Barry.

They collapse against one another, in a messy but blissed out pile of sweaty, entwined limbs.

Lying next to Eddie afterward, just watching him breathe - the slow smile that curves Eddie's lips when he drifts back out of the dose he'd drifted into - isn't superspeed... But nothing outside of running makes Barry feel the way he feels when he curls into Eddie's body and Eddie sleepily curls back towards him. Like Barry's been, is headed, and already is exactly where he needs to be. A year ago, before the particle accelerator, before the lightning - before the superpowers - Barry was a scientist. He should probably be picking this apart right now, cataloguing all of the surprising ways in which it works, tracing back it's origins.

But Barry just smiles to himself, and at Eddie, and let's what - thank god - is _be_.


End file.
